Stitiches
by Rosie hater
Summary: In the midst of complaining about checking the Espada grounds, Grimmjow is tackled to the ground by a girl with a bone tail and ears. With her feline appeal, he can't help but bring her home to the Espada tower. But she's got a few secrets of her own.
1. Feline Connections

_**Stitches**_  
Kag x Grimmjow

_**Ch1**__-feline connections_

"Check the area... For what?" Grimmjow snarled. "There's nothing out here but sand and weak-" he was cut off as he was tackled to the ground. Something cut him in the arm and on instinct he whipped around and pinned the creature to find a girl staring back at him. She had long silky black hair and deep brown eyes, but her clothes were torn to shreds showing many open wounds. But instead of a bone piece anywhere on her person, she has a pair of bone ears and a bone tail. She whimpered and he let up on his iron grip on her wrists. She looked up at him and sniffed at him before tilting her head to the side. "You know when you've lost. Good" he picks her up. "Aizen should be able to tell me what's wrong with you" he takes off for the espada castle.

"there is nothing wrong with her espada 6. Besides being weakened due to countless injuries she is in perfect health. And quite capable with battle is she not gin?" a brown-haired man sits in a thrown chair.  
"indeed." a gray-haired, grinning man frowns slightly. "Wouldn't let me near her"  
"she may prove useful to us if we can teach her manners. She will stay with gin until -"  
"no" Grimmjow snaps.  
"No? And what gives you the decision? I am the one in control here!" Aizen yells.  
"She's mine. I found her. Come." he gestures to the girl and she flings herself at him, latching herself to his back. "She is safer with a fellow feline" Grimmjow walks away without waiting for a response. He shuts the door of his tower room before speaking. "Get off, you're still covered in blood" the girl drops to the floor and he leads her into another room with a small circular pool in the middle. "Get in" he watches her slowly slip off the edge before retrieving a cloth. He removes his vest but leaves his pants on as he slips into the water before pulling the girl over. He uses the cloth to start cleaning off most of the blood, noticing some scars on her hip and back. Throughout the whole ordeal she doesn't move until he moves to her face. He catches her wrist gently when she lashes out at him. "whoa there... I haven't hurt you this whole time" he pins both of her hands behind her when she lashes out a second time while he inspects her face. "So that's why you haven't said anything this whole time... Someone stitched you shut. They look like they've been there for a while but they're still removable" he runs a claw gently over the bruised flesh between rough, thick thread, tears trailing down her face even at his slight touch. "I'll have to get the bat since you're not going to sit still" he finishes cleaning the rest of her before lifting her out of the water and wrapping her in a towel. "You stay here" he states before leaving.

"there you are damn bat"  
"actually looking for me stupid cat. Can't imagine why" a man with black hair and green eyes with vibrant green tear stripes going down his face sits in a window with a book.  
"I actually need your help with a girl I found"  
"is she conscious?"  
"Yes-"  
"has she seen you?"  
"Shut it Ulquiorra! Someone's stitched her mouth shut. I need you to remove them while I hold her"  
"that does sound like a problem. What do I get out of it?"  
"...I'll... Um... I'll let you kill the next idiot who tries to break in"


	2. Pack

_**Ch.2 –**__ Pack_

Having Ulquiorra remove the girl's stitches was harder than Grimmjow thought it was going to be. She fought really well. Not only had she obviously been trained for battle, but she unleashed a power that they had never encountered. Both ended up in their resurrecciόn forms in order to complete their self-appointed task, and not of their own accord. By the end the girl had exhausted herself, which the guys were thankful for and made cleaning her now open wounds easier. "Well that was a hassel." Ulquiorra sighed as he shifted back to his normal espada form.

"Well you can't say that wasn't interesting." Grimmjow grinned as he layed the girl down on his bed and tucked her in.

"I will have to research what she is. Do not let Aizen get ahold of her. That is no ordinary power she wields. If it could change us so easily, it could do a lot of damage."

"No shit. Like I'd allow Aizen to have her. I'm keeping Stitches."

"You named her? Stitches.. how original." The bat rolls his eyes.

"She's obviously more then just a girl and she can't tell me her name. You got any better ideas?" The cat growls.

"…Its not my problem." Ulquiorra shrugs before waltzing out of the room.

"Well that just leaves you and me, Stitches." Grimmjow turns to the girl to find her awake and curled up, fear in her eyes. "Calm down Stitches. I know it hurt, but once you're all healed up you'll thank me. That was some display you put up. Ulquiorra will figure out what you are. You're definitely not something normal found in this world." He situates himself on one side of the bed, she shuffles to the other side. "Get over here before you freeze." She whimpers. "It was a necessary hurt to help you heal. You hurt me in turn when you tried to electrocute me with those weird powers of yours. I don't shift forms easily you know." He growls when she refuses him again. "I'm not gonna rape you in your sleep Stitches. I'm much higher on the food chain. I haven't purposely hurt you since I found you. Don't you know anything about pack?" That word seemed to trigger something as she practically launched herself at him, her head nuzzles under his chin, her hands pressed against his chest and her tail wrapped around his waist. Grimmjow smirks as he wraps his arms around her. "Goodnight Stitches."


End file.
